Gang and their fun
by VampGirl4EverandEver
Summary: VA gang messing arund with games. Adopted from MissHathaway. first 4 chapters belong to her.
1. I Never

Adoptede from MissHathaway. first 4 chapters belong to her.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and I had nothing to do, so I called Lissa and invited her to come over. She came to my room in about 5 minutes.<p>

''Hey Liss.''

''Hey Rose.''

''I'm so bored.''

''Yeah, I know. Me too. We could play games. What do you think?''

''Sure Liss. That's a great idea. I'll call Adrian and Eddie and you call Mia and Christian.'' She nodded and called them, while I was already calling Adrian.

They all agreed to come. We will meet at 12am in my room and play some games.

''So, guys, which game will we play first?''

''What about I never?'' Eddie suggested. We all nodded in agreement. We almost started to play, when there was a knock on my door. I stood up and made my way to the door.

''Hey Comrade.''

''Hey Rose, I was wondering if you –'' He probably saw all people sitting on the floor, so he didn't finish his question. ''What are you doing?''

''We will play some games. Wanna join?''

''Sure.'' He hesitated a little, but nodded anyway. He sat down beside me.

''First we will play game I never. Do you all know it?'' Everyone nodded. ''Good, so I don't have to explain it.'' I gave each twenty candies. When I was done I said with a smile on my face: ''Good, now we can start. Who will go first?''

''I will'' Eddie said. ''I never got kicked out of class. '' Everyone laughed as I ate one candy.

''I never kissed Eddie.'' Mia said. Lissa, Mia and I ate one candy. They all looked at Lissa and me. ''It was a dare.'' Lissa explained. Everyone looked at me. ''We were dating for about a week.'' I said and shrugged.

''I never trained as a guardian.'' Lissa said. I, Dimitri and Eddie ate one.

''I never been in my best friends head.'' Christian grinned as I ate one candy. That left me with 16, Mia and Lissa with 18, Adrian with all 20 and Dimitri, Christian and Eddie with 19.

''I never smoked.'' I said looking at Adrian. He and Dimitri took one. We all looked at Dimitri.

''What? I just tried.'' I rolled my eyes.

''I never used compulsion.'' Dimitri said. Mia, Adrian, Lissa and Christian all ate one.

''I never cheated on a test or exam.'' Adrian said and I ate on candy. That left me with 15, Mia and Lissa with 17, Adrian with 18, Dimitri with 19 and Christian and Eddie with 18.

It was Eddies turn again. ''I never been too drunk to stay awake during sex.'' Adrian ate one and we all burst out laughing.

''I never gave a lap dance.'' I took one. Again all looked at me and I had to explain again. ''It was a dare. Duh.''

''I never had sexual fantasy about Rose.'' Lissa said. We girls laughed as every guys ate one candy.

''I never was too drunk to walk.'' Christian said. I, Adrian and surprisingly Dimitri ate one candy.

''I never had sex with Lissa.'' I said. Christian ate one.

''I never drank blood.'' Dimitri said. Lissa, Adrian Mia, Christian and I ate one. Dimitri looked at me and raised eyebrow. ''What? Lissa cut herself and I didn't find anything to wipe it, so I sucked it. ''

That left me with 12, Mia, Lissa with 16, Adrian with 14, Christian with 15 and Eddie and Dimitri with 17.

''Okay guys. We will never end this game. Let's have a break and continue later with another game. Okay?'' Everyone nodded.


	2. Lap Dance by Eddie

''Which game are we going to play now?'' Chrisitan asked.

''Well, Pyro, I was thinking about Truth or Dare.'' Lissa gasped and her eyes were full of scare.

''What's wrong, Liss?'' I asked her. She looked at me like 'don't act stupid' and I just shrugged. A minute later she said: ''I don't want to play this game with you.'' I faked hurt and Eddie just laughed. I should add why Lissa doesn't like to play this game with me, but it wouldn't be nice to her. All I will say is that when we were younger we played Truth or Dare with our friends –Eddie, Mason and few others-. And I can just say that it wasn't nice.

''Lissa, don't be paranoid.'' I said with a huge grin on my face. ''Now, Adrian I need your already empty bottle.'' I said offering him a hand to give me a bottle. He handed it to me and I said: ''Now, who wants to be first?''.

''I will.'' Christian said and smiled at me. ''You are going down.'' I think he has scolded a bit.

''What ever Tabaluga. Just start.'' He frowned on his new nickname, but said nothing.

''Eddie, truth or dare?''

''Dare. I'm not afraid of you.'' he said and I high fived him.

''Go to Kirova's office and give her a lap dance in thongs. We will set you a music.'' he said and I smiled. That was actually a very good dare, even thought I won't admit it to Christian.

''Wait!'' I cried. ''I have to find thongs for you and Lissa, you find a camera!'' I went to closet to find thongs for Eddie, while Lissa went to drawer in a desk. Lissa was already bag in the circle when I just found thongs. They were red with black laces. When I shoved them to him his eyes went huge and he became pale. I just laughed at his expression. It was so funny.

''Now, now, big boy go and change.'' I said with maternal voice. When he came back I couldn't help but laugh at him. He blushed and emboldened said: ''Let's go.''

''Eddison, they look good on you. '' I joked and whistled. I think I heard Adrian said they wouldn't look bad on me too, but I just ignored him.

When we were in front of Kirova's office I waited for a second to see if Lissa already started recording and knocked.

''Come in.'' said tired voice.

We walked in. All of us –except Eddie and Dimitri whom wasn't with us because he could get fired went to stand by the walls. I turned on the radio that was resting on my arm and put it on the floor. Eddie cleared his throat and started to walk to the Kirova sitting behind her desk. Her eyes were full of horror. I hope this won't be her nightmare. I couldn't resist but let out a small chuckle. For a second she looked at me, but then she looked back to Eddie which was just getting on her desk. When he was standing on the top of it he started to wiggle with his sides and shaking all of his body. He turned around, bent down and smacked his butt. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to laugh along with all of the others.

This went on for another couple of minutes. Then headmistress Kirova said that all of us must go back to our rooms except for Eddie.

We were sitting on the floor, when there was Eddie standing in the doorway. He was pale.

''Hey, Eddison. What happened?'' I asked like there's nothing wrong.

''I don't want to see Kirova like this anytime soon.'' I know what bitch can she sometimes –or maybe always- be. ''Never.'' Eddie corrected himself.

''Ahh, Eddie. It can't be this bad.'' Lissa said looking him up and down.

''Yeah, I don't know. I am expelled for two weeks.''

''Ah. That's nothing. I was expelled for a month.'' I said with a shrug. Dimitri looked at me in disbelief. ''Not that I'm proud on it.'' I quickly said and Mia chuckled. I gave her a half death glare.

''Yeah, Rose. I know that's nothing. Two weeks. What's that?'' he said and thought for a couple of seconds. ''I also received twenty minutes long speech why not to crush in older people.''

''Ah, poor Eduardo.'' I fake sighed. But I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let that entire laugh out of me, so I started to laugh. And I don't think I will stop anytime soon. Entire thing was just so funny.

''And,'' Eddie continued ''how to become better teenager.'' Okay, I can just imagine how Kirova is having that speech about teenagers. Sitting behind her desk, glasses on her nose and disapproving look on her face. I don't believe that she was a teenager. Ever. Or even if she was, it must have been cloaked nerd with huge glasses and short, serious hair.

''Okay. That's enough. I can't take it anymore.'' I have to stop laughing so hard, it started to hurt. I wonder if anyone already died because of laughter.

''Eddie, your next.'' Mia said.

''Lissa, truth or dare?'' he asked and Lissa looked a bit relieved. Of course she will choose truth. She is so lame sometimes.

''Truth.''

''I knew you would take this option, Liss.'' I sighed. ''You are so lame sometimes.''

''Better be lame than always get in trouble.'' she returned to me. I sighed once again.


	3. Lissa's Story

''Oh, come on Liss! Please, please, please, please, please, ple-''

''No.''

''Pretty pleasy ?'' I asked Lissa once again with puppy dog face.

''No.'' Of course, she didn't change her mind. For the past 5 minutes, we are fighting –not real fight-, because I'm pleading her to take a dare.

''Lissa, for the last time, I am pleading you to take a dare!'' I said frustrated. Last time? Hell not. I'm going to get what I want.

''And I am saying no!'' Lissa answered.

''It won't hurt you if you take it, you know?'' I mumbled. I wasn't sure if she heard me or not.

''Or, do you want to be question about intimate things, you do with Christian?'' I asked here and winked at her.

''Like what?'' she asked.

''You do feel save right now, Liss. BUT I saw everything, you know?''

''You what?'' she cried. It was partly a question any partly a mumble to herself.

''It's alright, pumpkin. She doesn't know anything.'' whispered Christian and tried to calm her down. Everybody else, including Mia, Adrian and Eddie, were just watching quietly. Dimitri wasn't her anymore, because he had to go doing some guardian stuff. I don't know what, but it must be important if he left us in the middle of this very important game. (Read with sarcasm.)

''Oh, sure I do know. To be exact - a lot. You know you forgot on our bond.'' I said pointing to my head. ''And I am invited every time you two have fun.'' I saw Lissa blush and Christian just snorted. Then it clicked me. ''Did you just call her PUMPKIN?'' I said laughing my ass out. ''Okay that is just hilarious.'' Already red Lissa blushed even more if it's possible. Christian stayed quite.

''I asked something, Handy Bulb.'' I just remembered this new nickname for him. You know, Handy Bulb? It's a light you can go with everywhere – and a matter of fact, he produces fire and he can go with you everywhere (If he doesn't want, you make him go with you. No problem. Indeed). I saw this bulb on commercial brake last week, when we were watching some stupid movie, which used to be funny, but it wasn't even a bit. I find it pathetic.

Everyone started to laugh at my new nickname, I hope. And of course the fact that he doesn't replay, well it's just hilarious.

''Next time watch what you say, smart boy. OR make up some better nicknames – like Handy bulb, you know that bulb we saw in commercial last week?'' Christian blushed.

''Did never blushing Christian just blushed?'' I asked. ''Someone call firefighters! He might start burning!'' Eddie, Mia and Adrian were laughing so hard, they were lying on floor. Lissa was pretending fixing a sock. Meanwhile Christian found floor very, very, and I mean VERY interesting.

''What's so interesting on this floor, Chrissie? I don't see anything special.'' Mia was laughing even harder. Then, it started to hiccup to her.

''Damn it.'' She muttered, while trying to stop hiccup.

''You know Christian might –'' I started to say one of my smartass comment, but Lissa cut me off.

''Okay, that's enough, Rose. ''

''Are you serious?'' I asked her and added: ''The fun has just begun.''

''I think you had enough fun for the past few minutes.'' she said.

''Bossy much, eh Liss?'' By now everybody stopped laughing and Mia stopped hiccup.

''Yes!'' she cried out loud.

''What?'' Eddie asked her puzzled.

''I don't hiccup anymore.'' And when she answered him, another hiccup escaped he mouth.

''Damn!'' she cursed and I laughed.

''Doesn't want to stop?'' I asked. She nodded.

''Eddie might help you.''

''What do you mean?'' Mia glared at me.

''Maybe one little kissy will stop this all hiccup thing?'' I said I low voice like mother to a four year old child.

''Hmm, what? Are you ser-'' and then she blushed, really hard. Eddie, on the other hand, I don't think he would mind to kiss her.

''Okay, ehm.'' said Mia embarrassed. ''I think we might continue with game.'' Shit, yeah she remembered me. I turned to Lissa.

''Pretty little pleasy?''

''No.''

''You won't stop?'' she asked frustrated.

''No.''

''So, you will stop?'' Christian asked for the first time after his quiet looking on the not special floor. Didn't he hear me?

''No.''

''But you said yes.'' he asked confused. Now tell me, when did I say 'yes'? The answer: never.

''I said no.''

''But you –'' I cut him off.

''Didn't you understand me?'' I asked him frustrated. I was getting angry on his brain, which are as you see working very slow. ''I will not stop.'' I said slowly like to a dumb, which he, by the way, is.

Since no one said anything, especially Lissa, which probably didn't want to remember us on her truth –or dare as I want it-, I remembered one time when she was with Christian on the attic.

''So, Liss,'' I said with nice voice as nothing happened. ''Christian has quite quiet killers, ha?'' I asked. She, along with all the others looked confused.

''What?''

''You know, that time on the attic? Christian farted during your make up session.'' Everybody started to laugh once again. Mia, along with her hiccups, looked like she will die in any minute.

''Hey, I did not fa –'' Christian tried to protect himself, but I pointed to my head and he quickly stopped and shut up. Everyone was in hysteric by now, so I decided to continue my story.

''You two were making up on the attic, when something started to smell very bad. So, Lissa went to open up the attic window. Then when smell disappeared, you were continuing your session, as I remember. During it something started to smell bad again and this time she just ignored it. And then she heard it and found out that all the time it was you, who made this awful smell.'' I said proud on me, to tell so good story, even thought I have a couple stories better than this one, but I think I will save them for another time. ''And then I don't know what happened, because I was too tired after training, so I went sleep.'' I ended my story. Everyone was breathing for the air.

''What were you eating that night?'' I said when I turned to Christian. He blushed again.

''Hey, Burned cookie, don't blush. I think this is nothing serious, everyone has to fart sometimes, you know? Usually this happens during make out session with hot girlfriend.'' I said sarcastically. Then, once again, I turned to Lissa.

''Do you agree on dare now, or do you want to hear any other story? Because I have quit a lot of them.''

''Fine.'' she said surrendered.

''Fine what?''

''Okay, I take dare.''

''Thank you.'' I said very happy. ''It won't be anything very bad.''

I showed Eddie to come closer, and then I whispered my dare to him. This dare I chose really isn't anything bad, but I am not sure if they can handle without kiss for two weeks, it's quite a lot time. I know I couldn't stand without kissing my hot Russian.

Eddie coughed to get attention. ''Lissa, your dare is to not kiss Christian for two weeks.'' her mouth opened and stayed in same position for few second. And Christian, well he couldn't close his mouth because of the shock.

''And if you will, we will remember a punishment for you AND that Fart machine over there.'' I added.

''Okay.'' Lissa said still in shock. ''It's my turn. Adrian. Truth or dare ?''

''Dare.''


	4. Drunken Morron

''Emm. I'm not so sure,'' Adrian said.

''What's here to think about? Truth or dare?'' I asked annoyed.

''Well, excuse me if I don't know what is she capable of,'' he stated.

''Whatever Ivashkov. Just pick something,'' Eddie said desperate.

''I am not Ivashkov!'' Adrian cried and his words came out a little baffled. His favourite vodka has turned him the back.

''Oh, so what are you then?'' Eddie asked astonished.

''Adrian,'' he replied simple. We all looked at him funnily.

''Okay than Adrian not the Ivashkov, pick something,'' I snarled.

''I don't know what to!'' he deprerated shouted at all of us.

''If you don't choose something in three seconds I will choose it for you and double it,'' I grabbed his vodka from his grasp.

''Hey give me back my Mitchie!'' he whimpered.

''Your what?'' Christian asked.

''My Mitchie. She is my best friends,'' Adrian smiled. ''Mitchie this is Christian, '' he introduced Christian to _his_ Mitchie.

''Wha-?'' Christian asked taken aback.

Adrian commanded. ''Say hi to Mitchie!''

''Why? What?'' Poor, poor Christian. Muahaha.

''As part of Ivashkov family I order you to greet Mitchie!'' he yelled at him.

''Emm,'' Christian backed of slightly. ''Hi Mitchie.'' Well that's an awkward move. Greeting bottle Vodka the Mitchie. I feel bad for him. Not really. I feel bad for Lissa because she is dating a moron like him.

Eddie decided to interrupt. ''Adrian? Didn't you like two minutes ago said you are not Ivashkov?'' he asked.

''I did not do such thing!'' he answered. ''I am proud to be an Ivashkov.''

''Whatever!'' I yelled really annoyed. ''Could you forget about Ivashkov or not Ivashkov and decide if you pick truth or dare!'' I raised my voice.

''Why would I have to do this?'' he asked. ''I thought we were swimming!'' Is he dumb or what? Wait, what am I asking myself. Of course, he is.

''Do we look like ready for swimming?'' I asked.

''No,'' he answered smirking. ''You look like ready for riding.''

''What the fuck!'' I yelled throwing my hands up.

''Rose, language!'' Dimitri decided to disturb our little chat. I ignored him and just shoved my hand in front of him.

''Why do I look like ready for riding?'' I asked.

Adrian grimaced. ''Huh? Weren't we just at the swimming pool? I really need to go back. I saw one hot chick,'' he smiled at the thought of fucking that poor –who?- girl.

''I give up!'' I yelled. ''We are not swimming or riding or singing or dancing or whatever, Adrian! We are in my room playing games for the past hour or so!'' I was really pissed. And if he wasn't so royal and sadly my friend I would of have punched him already. But that doesn't count for Christian.

''Little Dhampir, no need to yell at me just because I didn't give you that candy,'' he said.

''What candy?'' Lissa asked.

I threw my hands. ''I don't know!''

''Adrian,'' Mia said. ''Could you please pick truth or dare and come to your senses?'' she asked.

''Why, of course my lady,'' he replied and smiled.

''What?'' I asked astonished. ''I don't get it. I was yelling at him for several minutes and she just asked and he agrees?''

''Little Dhampir I am drunk but not that drunk,'' he winked at me. ''I will choose truth because I feel safer with this choice.''

''Finally,'' Lissa said. ''Have you ever had any fantasies about your aunt Queen Tatiana? If yes, describe one.'' Who thought Lissa could be so wicked.

Adrian turned red. ''Yeahhh...'' he said slowly and we all burst out laughing. Even Dimitri cracked a smile.

''Describe it now!'' Lissa ordered laughing.

''Em. We were on her garden,'' he looked everywhere but at us. ''And looking those flowers.''

''What flowers?'' Mia asked giggling.

''Roses. Red roses,'' he blushed. ''And it was summer. It was hot and she wore a dress. She said she was getting hot and started to undress,'' he went in darker shape of red.

''You dreamed your aunt getting undressed?'' I laughed hysterically.

''Um, yeah.. And then she then ate strawberries with, um, chocolate. She started licking them like really licking. She got dirty and I licked the chocolate of of her face and then, em, you know,'' he got stuck at his words.

''No we don't,'' I smirked.

''We like you know hot and em and that thing,'' he tried to explain it.

''What thing?'' I asked innocently.

''All biting, licking, in, out and so on,'' he blushed and we all were in hysterics.

''What?'' I asked. ''You were walking dog?'' I laughed.

He groaned. ''No.''

''What then?'' I asked.

''We, we fucked! Okay?'' he asked. ''There you have it. We fucked!''

We all started giggling like maniacs.

''I. Can't. Imagine. It. You. Having. Doing. With. Your. Great. Aunt. The. Queen,'' I said between laughing.

After about half an hour, we can say. Maybe less, maybe more but it doesn't matter. Well, after about half an hour we all kind of stopped laughing and tried to go on with the game. It was Adrians turn and he decided to torture Dimitri.

''Belikov. Truth or dare?'' he asked. We are officially screwed.


	5. Stan

**ROV **

I looked at Dimitri with fear in my eyes. If he picks truth we are both screwed considering Adrian knows about us, if he picks dare who knows what Adrian would do?

'Dare' said Dimitri. Looking over at Adrian I see he has a smile on his face. _oh shit this is not good!_

'I dare you too...' *Dramatic pause*

'Find Stan and declare your love for him, then you have to kiss him.' Dimitri's face paled instantly along with mine. With a curt nod he got up and pulled me to a standing position. 'I'm presuming you're going to want this filmed?' he says looking at Adrian, who nods. 'Well then Rose can film and you all stay here.'

With that we walked out of the room and left a laughing Adrian behind.

_Good Luck Rose._Lissa said through the bond. 'Comrade Liss says good luck.' I got a nod of the head as a reply.

'Rose, are you recording right now?' why the hell is he asking me that?

'No, why?' I didn't get a second to think after my reply because I was pushed up against a wall with Dimitri's lips crashing down on mine, after a second or two hesitation I was kissing him back with as much force he was giving. All too soon he pulled away but kissed me on the cheek and then forehead. 'Rose, I'm sorry about what I'm about to do, trust me I don't really want to kiss Stan.'

'Dimitri it's fine, just don't go kissing anyone else.' I say with a grin on my face. With that said we continued our look for Stan.

We headed towards the guardian's building and saw him. I quickly dashed behind a bush that was conveniently beside me. Switching the camera on I sat still not even wanting to breath.

I watched as Stan approached Dimitri and went to walk past him. What surprised me was that Dimitri reached out and pulled Stan to him. I had to fight the urge to jag because it looked puck worthy. Once Stan was securely in Dimitri's arms and not able to get out Dimitri leaned down and pressed his lips to Stan's Yuck! Stan struggled for a couple of seconds but what shocked me was when he started to kiss Dimitri back.

Just after that Dimitri pulled back from the kiss and said 'Stan I have been holding this in for some time now but I feel now is the right time to tell you. I think I love you, please tell me you love me back.' I couldn't hold it any more I burst out with laughter which made both of their heads to snap to the bush I was hiding in. Realising that I had just blew my cover I got up and ran as fast as I could suddenly very thankful for the laps Dimitri makes me do.

I couldn't hear the sound of footsteps coming after me and I was sure it was Dimitri but I didn't risk glancing about to find out. Once I reached the room I burst through the door slightly out of breath, seconds after Dimitri came in after me with a very pissed off look on his face.

Sorry it's short just got a load going on atm, chapters will get longer!

REVIEW?


	6. sorry guyss

Hey readers, I'm so sorry but I haven't had any inspiration to write recently, every time I go to write I come up blank, probably because I have so much going on at the moment. I have just recently lost my dog, that's been with me nearly my whole life, and only last night did I lose my baby alpaca.

I promise I will get these stories finished they just might take a little time, so ber with me?

Vikka


	7. sorry again guys

Hey guys

Just letting you all know I haven't abandoned my stories, I have just been amazingly busy. I fell through my barn roof and nearly killed myself I was lucky a bale of hay was under me, the I started collage, the my pony kicked me in the head, got a load of collage work, one of my girls tried to strangle herself on electric fencing. Oh and on Monday my collage bus crashed! Anyone in Bournemouth may of heard of it, if not Google, BBC News and look for collage bus crashes 56 students, its something along those line, if you want to see pictures go onto face book and look for Vicky Walters (Pic girl in blue and a chestnut pony leaning against each other looking drunk) and go through the photo's you can then see my bus after it decided to tip on us slid down a ditch and try to kill us all! So I'm In a fair amount of pain, so I can't get comfortable nor can I sleep at the moment, so I will be back to my stories asap, just need to recover a bit, and catch up on some sleep!


End file.
